Sasuke's Headband
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [SasuSaku] [One-Shot] Sasuke gives Sakura his headband after he knocks her out.


**Sasuke's Headband**

**Summary **Sasuke gives Sakura his headband after he knocks her out.

_**A/N **_This won't be exactly the same as the scene that was originally in Naruto so be warned of that.

* * *

On the streets of Konoha, a young kunochi was rushing towards her destination. She was worried. She knew that something was happening. She hurried along to the outskirts of Konoha. Her emerald green eyes scanning the area ahead and her fears were proven correct when she saw Sasuke with his back-pack. He was heading towards the village gates. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, he turned his head and glared at her. "What are you doing? Go back home and sleep." Sasuke ordered and Sakura stopped running when he was meters in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" the pinkette questioned. He looked in front of him again. "You know why... I can't stay here and become stronger." Sasuke whispered. Sakura knew that Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, but she didn't expect him to go this far. "Kakashi-sensei and Naruto can help you become stronger... just stay..." she begged, the Uchiha avenger smirked at her. "Stronger Sakura? I'm too weak, I couldn't even protect you." Sasuke sighed. She stared at him with a little shock.

The rosette had not expected him to say that. He looked forward again. His gaze was on the Konoha gates. "I have to get stronger to kill my brother... you know that, let me leave..." Sasuke whispered and Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke-kun... please... don't leave!" the woman said loudly. He turned his head to her and saw her tears falling the ground. "Please... I beg of you Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke looked forward again and sighed. "I can't." the youngest Uchiha muttered before glaring at her. "Stop getting in my way," he ordered and she looked up to him with teary emerald eyes. "I should stop that Sasuke-kun... shouldn't I?" the woman asked. "I always get in your way... don't I?" she whispered and Sasuke felt guilt pang in his heart. She... why did she agree? The youngest Uchiha stared at her, the only thing he could hear was her sniffles.

The Uchiha turned again and headed towards the gate once again. "Sasuke-kun! Stop! I'm so in love with you and I can't stand it! Please! Stay with me!" she cried. The youngest Uchiha turned to her with his eyes widened slightly. "You...?" he whispered. "Please... stay, Naruto and Kaka-sensei can help you with your revenge... I... I don't know what I could do but I... I would help you..." she whispered. "Sakura... why would you go so far for me?" the youngest Uchiha asked. His onyx eyes were a little teary. He wanted to cry. Heck, he wanted to take away all of her pain. Every single drop of it.

"I... I love you... did you not hear that earlier?" the rosette asked. "Aa... but, I have to leave Sakura..." he whispered and turned once again to leave. "Don't! If you leave I'll scream and-" Sasuke appeared right behind her. She felt his warm breath on her neck. "... Sakura..." he whispered. She shivered. "Wait for me..." he whispered, her eyes widened. "Wait?" she murmured. "Aa... wait," he said. She closed her eyes and felt put something in her hand. "Wait for me... I will return Sakura..." the youngest Uchiha whispered. "S-Sasuke-kun... I... I will..." the rosette murmured back to him. He smiled to himself. "Sakura... arigatou..." he whispered before swiftly knocking her out. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..." she whispered and fell.

The Uchiha caught her and hugged her tightly. "Wait for me..." he whispered again. He carried her to a bench that was nearby and gently laid her down on it. He put his headband in her hands. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

**x.X.x.X.x**

The rosette sat up abruptly and gasped when she felt something in her hands. She looked at her hands and saw something she didn't expect. A headband. It had a slash through the center of the Konoha sign. She then remembered the night before and began crying once again. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..." she sobbed and hugged the blue headband to her chest before hearing footsteps approaching her.

* * *

**A/N **Very short. But that was the whole point of this haha. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this and I know that Sasuke was quite OOC but if he wasn't OOC, this would never would have happened in my Fan-Fic.


End file.
